Day Off
This article, 'Day Off', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ --------------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ "We have a day off today. Go do whatever the hell you want." Shigaraki stated to the league. Ryuu was sitting next to Shigaraki drinking coffee. "Koki, we're meeting up with Ishida at that new boba place later this afternoon. We have practice after." "We're seeing Ishida again?!" Koki asked with an excited expression as Ryuu nodded. Shirome hit Koki over the head. "Shut up. You're annoying." "Sorry, Mei-Chan..." Koki sulked. "Huh? Oh, what a big coincidence... Me, Shirome, and Mukuro have to go somewhere too... I can't wait to see Muku..." Shiro softly said, not looking away from the game she was playing. "Oh, right... Ryuu, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Shirome asked, staring straight at Ryuu. "Sure." Ryuu said, going to another room with Shirome taking his mug filled with coffee. "What do you need, Shirome?" Ryuu asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Tenko told me...about what you wanted to do...involving Shiro..." Shirome said slowly, looking at the ground. "Are you...sure about this?" "Y-Yes, I'm sure." Ryuu said, looking at Shirome. "Know that once you do this there is no going back...and if you fail, you're putting not only her life but everyone's life at stake..." Shirome replied. "Do you...want to meet...the demon you'll be going up against to train...?" "Yes..." Ryuu said, a shadow cast over his face. "If that is what you wish..." Shirome held her hand to an open space. Her hand was consumed by black fog, hitting directly at a spot in the space. Once she did that, out came a tall young woman with light blue hair and baby blue eyes. "Yes, mistress?" "Tsumugi, this is Ryuu. Ryuu, Tsumugi" Shirome introduced. "Oh, my name is Tsumugi. I'm a demon Cosplayer." Tsumugi introduced herself. "Are you... surprised? I get that a lot since I'm so plain." "Not really. I didn't expect Shirome to be a demon until Tenko told me. But you do look pretty interesting." Ryuu smiled at the taller girl. "How could you say such a thing to my mistress? That's hurtful..." Tsumugi seemed fatally offended. "Don't mind her. She gets offended pretty easily at any comment pointed towards her or me..." Shirome said. "Though I will admit, you are pretty stupid at not knowing that before. The term 'Hell Girl' is pretty much a big hint in itself indicating that I am a demon. But... I understand since... I wasn't born one... or born to begin with..." She mumbled the last part, looking down. "It's okay." Ryuu said with a soft voice, putting his hand on Shirome's shoulder. "You might not like pity, but this is the best way I can comfort you..." "Mistress you have an appointment with Shiro and Mukuro in the afternoon. Also, you have a new client." Tsumugi said, softly. "A new client? I see..." Shirome responded. A puff of smoke came out of her, covering her for a couple of seconds. As the smoke cleared, Ryuu saw Shirome donning a red kimono. "Ah, I like your kimono." Ryuu smiled at the shorter girl. "Thank you. I wear this whenever I have a client. It's my outfit as the Hell Girl." Shirome responded with a clear face. "Anyways, I have to go to a client now. I wonder who they want to send to hell..." "Well then, I'll see you later." Ryuu said. "Make sure to take care of Shiro while I'm gone. If you screw up, I will personally kill you." Shirome said with a straight face. "And tell her that I may be a bit late to the meeting between us and Mukuro. Bye." Shirome disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ryuu sighed and decided to go back to the bar. He sat in between Shiro and Koki and tapped Shiro on the shoulder. "Shirome said she may be late to the meeting between you guys and Mukuro." "Oh..." Shiro looked down with sad eyes. "I see..." Ryuu looked to Shiro with apologetic eyes and then turned to Koki. "We'll be seeing Ishi-kun in about an hour." "I can't wait." Koki smiled enthusiastically. Suddenly, he heard Shiro mumble something. "Why does anyone care for a monster like me?" "You're not a monster." Ryuu mumbled. "Please, red hair...everything is my fault...everything..." Shiro mumbled. "That's why daddy despised me. He really despised me because I only caused problems for him. He cut me open so I would stop...He cut me open every day to check my insides...all because I'm a monster..." "No, you're not!" Ryuu said, standing up, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "You need to stop putting yourself down. He's the monster, not you. He's disgusting! You did nothing to him! Ughh, I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of hearing you talk bad about yourself." Ryuu said walking to his room and slamming his door shut, locking it. Shiro was left stunned. "What an idiot...red hair...you...are...so...idiotic..." She mumbled. "I...really despise it..." She got up and started walking to where their rooms were. She stood at the door to Ryuu and Koki's room. She placed her hand on the door. "Why do you even try...? You're only gonna get hurt in the end if you try to..." She mumbled. "I despise it...I despise everything about you. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your personality...and how much you care about me..." "If...If it makes you happy...If it makes you suffer less pain..." Shiro said. "I'll go and...end my life..." She started to leave but heard the door open and a hand grabbing her arm. "No..." Ryuu said, looking down at her with tears in his eyes. "No...?" Shiro asked. "Why...?" "Because..I don't want you to go." Ryuu said, looking at Shiro with pleading eyes. "You're..." Shiro mumbled. She put her small hand on his face."Tell me...how do you...kill someone without killing them?" "I-I haven't thought about that..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's crimson eyes with his teal ones. "My father..." Shiro said. "He already killed me...without killing me..." "S-So, you're d-dead inside?" Ryuu questioned. "Theoretically." Shiro replied. "My body, organs, and everything physical inside me are...seemingly normal, aside from the fact that I...cry blood. But...inside my brain is the complete opposite..." "I see..." Ryuu said, looking down sadly. "I guess...they call what I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder..." Shiro said, grabbing Ryuu's face softly so he would look at her. "I also have...something called... 'Major Depressive Disorder'...combined with my severe anxiety..." "I'm sorry..." Ryuu said, looking into Shiro's eyes. "No..." Shiro mumbled. "You have nothing to be sorry about...it's my fault that this happened to me..." Ryuu then proceeded to hug Shiro. "Huh? Why are hugging me, red hair?" Shiro asked. "I felt like you needed one." Ryuu smiled. "A hug...I have never gotten a hug...from a guy before..." Shiro replied. Ryuu pulled away and smiled. "Well..I'm glad I'm the first." Shiro stared at Ryuu for a while. She then made her hand into seemingly a bunny, touching Ryuu's lips. "Weirdo..." Ryuu shrugged and walked back to the bar. He sat down next to Koki on a couch, Shiro following behind him. She sat down next to him, placing her head on his lap. "I'll be sleeping now. Wake me...up when...it's time...to...go..." Shiro fell asleep, peacefully. ~Time Skip~ "Shiro...wake up..." Ryuu said to the sleeping girl. "Ugh..." Shiro groaned cutely. "What...time is it?" "It's 3:48." Ryuu said, needing to get ready. "I need to get ready." "Right...I guess I should too..." Shiro groaned. "Can I go to see Mukuro with this outfit?" Ryuu stared at Shiro's clothing, and noticed that her thighs were bare. "Absolutely not." "Aww...why can't I?" Shiro asked innocently. "Is it because of that one time I almost got raped by a pedophile and you came to intervene?" "Yes. It can happen anytime." Ryuu shook his head. "I'm going to get ready. When I come back please have some appropriate clothing on." Ryuu said, going into his room. Ryuu changed into some casual clothes, it took him about 15 minutes. He finished off his outfit with his beige cardigan. "Umm... red hair? Can you come to my room?" Shiro yelled from her room. "Sure thing." Ryuu yelled back. He walked into Shiro's room with his black combat boots. "Yeah?" His eyes widened, his face growing red. Shiro was in her white underwear rummaging through her closet. "Can you help me find some clothes?" "Y-Yeah." Ryuu said. He looked through her closet and found a black hoodie that said, 'Natural Born Villain' in white, and some black shorts, not too short though. "How about this?" "Hmm...it's looks okay...I forgot where I even got that..." Shiro said, taking the clothes from Ryuu. "I guess I should change now..." She then stared at Ryuu. "Don't think you're gonna get any Loli fanservice. Turn around." This caused Ryuu's face to turn red. "Can't I just leave?" Ryuu asked. "No, because I say so. Now turn around before I smack you." Shiro harshly replied. "Also I need you to find something for me." Ryuu turned around and groaned. "Fine." "Mm..." He heard Shiro let a weird noise. "Mm...there we go...you can turn around now..." Ryuu turned around and then nodded his head in approval. "Better." "Umm...this shorts are a bit...short." Shiro pointed toward her knee. "They're supposed to go to here, but..." She pointed to the end of her shorts, being barely covering her thighs. "They go here...why?" Ryuu stared at her thighs. "I think it's better if you don't know..." "Okay...?" Shiro replied, confused. "Now, can you find me my knife? I seem to have misplaced it..." Ryuu started looking around for the knife and found it under her bed. "Here." He then saw a book under the bed. 'The same book I found a couple days ago!' Before he could reach out to it, Shiro grabbed his arm. He turned around to see her glaring at him, making him scared. "Don't touch my stuff unless I tell you to, Viper..." "Uh huh." Ryuu said getting and leaving her room. He walked into the bar and saw Koki. "C'mon let's go see Ishi." Ryuu smiled. "Okay!" Koki exclaimed. "Vulture, red hair...can I come with you to see Mukuro? I would also...not dislike meeting this Ishida that Mukuro speaks so fondly about." Shiro said, suddenly flying in front of the two males. "Sure." Ryuu shrugged. ~Time Skip~ Ryuu, Koki, and Shiro reached the boba place. Ryuu then saw Ishida and smiled brightly. Ryuu ran up to the purple-haired man and jumped on him. "Ishida-kun!" Ryuu exclaimed. "Ryuu! Man, you're still as short as ever." Ishida smirked, holding onto Ryuu. Ryuu stuck his tongue out. "I'm not short, you're just tall." "Shiro-Chan!" He heard a preferably female voice say. He looked to see a person with black hair with red stripes in it and red eyes. "How I've missed that adorable face of yours!" They started hugging Shiro, who seemed suffocated. "Hey, Mukuro. Remember what your brother told you; don't kill the kid." Ishida looked at the person, Mukuro, who seemed confused. "Huh? I'm not killing her, Ishi. It's a hug. Don't humans give hugs to other humans, or does that rule not apply to me?" Mukuro asked, really confused. Ishida sighed. "You're still not used to human concepts, Mukuro. The same as always... Just let go of her before you actually kill her." "Fine! You're no fun!" Mukuro pouted and let go of Shiro, who seemed to be, just barely, alive. They turned to look at Ryuu and Koki. "Right. I don't think we have met yet." "Ahem. Name's Mukuro. Mukuro Kamukura." They introduced themself. "Now, let's play a little game. Try to guess my gender." "Again? You do this with every person you meet." Ishida sighed. "Come on! Let me have my fun, old man!" Mukuro pouted, turning back to look at Ryuu and Koki. "Just guess my gender!" "Gender-neutral." Ryuu said, smiling. "Female." Koki smiled. "Ding ding ding! The red-haired one is correct! Though I guess the term used today is non-binary..." Mukuro said, excitedly. "But how'd you know?" "Ishi-kun told me. Plus, you have feminine and masculine features. Although, you probably identify as female most of the time, am I correct?" Ryuu asked. "Yep! But, aww man..." Mukuro looked at Ishida with sad eyes. "Why did you tell him, Ishi? You ruined my fun, old man!" "Yeah, old man." Ryuu laughed. "Whatever, shorty." Ishida chuckled. "Hmph!" Ryuu stuck his tongue out. "Latter." "This is what I have to go through every time we see each other." Koki sighed. "He's not that short Ishi. He's taller than me, and I'm 5 feet and 5 inches. Approximately." Mukuro commented. "Then again... I don't really have an age... hmm..." They started thinking intently, then whispered something in Ishida's ear. Ishida seemed to understand. "Are you okay with telling them 'that'?" "Come on, Ishi. They seem like good people, plus it's not like I can die anyway." Mukuro replied. Ishida sighed. "Fine..." He turned to look at Ryuu and Koki. Shiro was next to Mukuro, holding the latter's hand. "When you look at Mukuro, what species do you think they are?" "Human." Ryuu and Koki said in unison. Ishida sighed. "Nope. Far from it. Mukuro..." Mukuro nodded. "You see... I'm a walking corpse." "So you're dead but alive?" Koki questioned. "Kinda..." Mukuro replied. "Why don't you tell them your actual species, Mukuro..." Ishida sighed. "I guess I'll do it..." "Mukuro is, what's called, a Shikabane Hime, or Corpse Princess. Fits with their quirk, Corpse Reanimation." Ishida explained. "They're technically a living dead..." "That's so cool! They're kind of like me!" Ryuu exclaimed. "When I was still in my mother's womb, I died. The doctors took me to one of the hospital rooms to examine my body a few days later and I came to life." "There's a difference between you and me..." Mukuro's eyes seemed strange. "I... was never alive, to begin with, and I'm not right now. The only way to kill me is to destroy my brain or else I'll continue regenerating and I won't die, no matter how much I want to." Ishida noticed this sudden change in personality, and patted Mukuro's head, causing their eyes to go back to normal. "Huh? What happened?" "Let's not talk about it, Muku..." Ishida sighed. Mukuro suddenly started looking around. "Huh? Where's Mei-Chan?" "She has a new client so she'll be late." Ryuu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aww! Then can me and Shi-Chan hang out with you guys?" Mukuro asked with shining eyes. "Sure. You can watch us practice as well." Ishida smiled. "Yeah!" Koki exclaimed. "Practice, huh?" Mukuro mumbled, then a smile was plastered on their face. "That would be nice...especially since..." They stared at Shiro. "We have work to do..." "Well, we could order some boba and go to this place that we practice at." Ryuu smiled. "I would like that, but I don't want it." Mukuro responded. "You have to help me though, old man, or else I might get lost...again..." "It's fine." Ishida smiled, patting the shorter girl's head. They all decided to not get boba and go to the place they practice at. ~Time Skip~ They walked inside of a large building. It was decent on the outside and inside. They all walked to a huge room with rows of chairs and a stage. "This is the place where we practice and perform." Ryuu smirked. "This is the Matenrou room. When our group formed, me and Koki were still in high school while Ishida had a job as a waiter in this very building. Takes me back to the memories." "Scary..." Shiro mumbled, shivering. "Come on, Shi-Chan. No need to get so shivery. You've been on stage before." Mukuro whispered. "Hmm...I remember Ishi working here. Though that was a long time ago...for me, at least..." Mukuro said, looking at Ishida. "You've changed a lot since then. But it would be selfish of me to say that I wish you didn't." "And you've changed a lot as well Mukuro. I knew you since you were born and you've grown up a lot." Ishida smiled, remembering his times as a 9-year-old boy. "Of course I have. But I will admit that it is sad that I won't age past this point, at least physically..." Mukuro laughed awkwardly, clearly saddened by the fact. "It's okay, Mukuro. I'll still accept you either way. Not everyone is the same." Ryuu said, patting their head. "Yeah, we're all different. It's perfectly fine." Koki smiled. Ishida smiled at his best friends comforting Mukuro. He thought it was nice although the two didn't know them that much. "Acceptance..." Suddenly, Mukuro started laughing. "Man, I just thought of something funny!" "What did you think of now?" Ishida asked. "Well, I just thought of when you used to bicker with Haiji." Mukuro answered, smiling. "It was quite funny seeing you two fight over the smallest things, like who would get to play with me next, for example." "Ah, I remember." Ishida started chuckling. "He was a handful, and I'm not going to lie, I was as well." Mukuro smiled and laughed, but soon that smile faded. "But then...the accident happened and...my parents...they...were killed..." Ishida looked down at Mukuro sadly. He suddenly bent down to their height and hugged them. "It's okay, Muku." Mukuro suddenly laughed. "Man, you care too much, Ishi!" They touched his nose. "I told you I'm over it, geez. Plus, it's not like I cared about them that much, especially with what they did. Can't say that same about Haiji, though... if they were alive, he would kill 'em." "Of course he'd kill them, he hates them." Ishida stated. Koki and Ryuu had started setting everything up for practice already. Ryuu then took his microphone and tapped on it getting everyone else's attention. "Gigolo!" Koki rapped his stage name. "I'm Ryuu!" Ryuu rapped, doing the same. "We are Matenrou!" both rapped in unison. "Coooooool!" Mukuro stared in awe. "Reminds me of me, Shiro, and Shirome, don't ya' think old man?" "Yup! I'm waiting for another one of your guys' songs to be released." Ishida smiled. "And I'm proud of Ryuu and Koki. They've improved. Well, I guess I should start practicing. Tell me how I did when I'm done, Muku." "You're acting like a father who is proud of their child for receiving a C in class..." Mukuro mumbled, sitting down next to Shiro. "Oh well, old man... let's see what ya' got." Ishida went on the stage and grabbed his microphone. "Ready?" "Yeah!" Ryuu exclaimed, turning up the music. "Ramming right through this car chase, gimme that mic! This is my way, and it’s mega risky. You’re not gonna stop us, so get the hell away! We are MATENROU! We’re gonna ram into you straight up. Ramming right through this car chase, gimme that mic! This is my way, and it’s mega risky. You’re not gonna stop us, so get the hell away! We are MATENROU! We’re gonna ram into you straight up." the three rapped. "The blood of this drifting samurai boils, wandering alone in this dangerous world. ISHIDA KUNIHIKO AKA ill-DOC! With undeniable skills, he’s always here for the people. The doctor is in, straight from counseling." Ishida rapped. "I will coil around my enemies. And sink my fangs deep with the poison circulating, things are better than before now. Are you in it to win it…or not? The depraved curse on the walls we break is clearly the rhyme that will shake us awake. You be the judge, the rules are simple. No matter how you slice it, Shinjuku is world-class! The city that never sleeps." "MATENROU!" the three rapped. "The light and shadows project and illuminate. My friends are crazy good psychos, actual record breakers! Stake everything on the advancing future!" Ishida finished his verse. "Ah, I'm guessing this song is one of the rap battles they're practicing." Mukuro said, eyes sparkling. "I guess so." Shiro said, looking at Ryuu. "We ain’t goin’ easy on you!" they all rapped. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed. "We’re gonna crush you!" they rapped again. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed again. "And shut that mouth up!" "HEY!" Koki exclaimed. "SHINJUKU STYLE, SHINJUKU STY-, SHINJUKU STYLE!" Ishida rapped. "What the hell’s a wandering ghost doing here? To me, myself, and everyone else, I’m a psychopath. When I hold this mic, I’m crushed by a seal of approval. The chances of a tie in this battle? Zero! Like a chrysalis, fuckin’ fantastic rappin’! Like that guy paintin’ in his own colors, Van Gogh. I’ll paint with these words ‘cuz I’m Ryuu! 'Where?’ Right here and PISSED, yo!" the red-haired male rapped. "I’m a SHINJUKU LOCAL LOCO! Beating the absolute shit out of ya. Knocking over all the other teams too. Easier than a goddamn table. Haha…! Don’t make me fuckin’ laugh! Before Matenrou, it’s a battlefield of behavior. So no limits and no holds barred! In the restroom, I’ll just flush you down the toilet, you nameless ass Division! So you better watch out 'cuz here comes our PRIDE!" Ryuu finished his verse. "We ain’t goin’ easy on you!" they all rapped. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed. "We’re gonna crush you!" they rapped again. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed again. "And shut that mouth up!" "HEY!" Koki exclaimed. "SHINJUKU STYLE, SHINJUKU STY-, SHINJUKU STYLE!" Ishida rapped. "Basked in Shinjuku’s Red Lights. It’s totally pointless to even fight back. Can’t you hear everyone booing ya? Chewin’ ya up and spittin’ ya out like gum. I’m so hot I dunno what to do with myself, but it’s my turn! Beatin’ ya up like bing-bang, champagne, cling-clang! If you think you can copy me, then try it, bitch! This suit’s my combat gear. All our battles are picture-perfect! Ah! C’mon over here! You’re not scared, are you? Your host tonight is a man with wicked status. The No.1 player all the way to the moon’s craters. I’ll punch holes right into ya. I’ll roast and chew out all the haters in one go. Or maybe tie ‘em up and give ‘em a whole tequila. Buster Bros!!! Mad Trigger Crew! Fling Posse! Here’s Koki, ready to punish ya!" Koki rapped proudly. "We ain’t goin’ easy on you!" they all rapped. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed. "We’re gonna crush you!" they rapped again. "C'MON!" Koki exclaimed again. "And shut that mouth up!" "HEY!" Koki exclaimed. "SHINJUKU STYLE, SHINJUKU STY-, SHINJUKU STYLE!" Ishida rapped. "Do you feel the sheer power of Shinjuku flowing? More intense than you could ever think. It’s a OHKO, here in the Shinjuku Showcase! Hey! You’re all wiped out without a trace!" the three males finished, dropping their mics dramatically. Mukuro was staring at them intently, having eyes that could kill a man if he wasn't careful. "I've got to say...it was...alright, to say the least. You definitely didn't do terrible, but..." They paused. "Something was missing..." "You sucked." Shiro blatantly critiqued. "That's a bit harsh..." Mukuro said. "But, there was just...something missing and I can't quite place my finger on it..." Ryuu suddenly got nervous and walked up to Koki. "Koki-kunnn, this is embarrassing..." "But Ryuu, you perform in front of a bunch of people who love our music." Koki smiled reassuringly. "Not in front of people I know, though." Ryuu said hugging the taller male, shaking slightly. "Sorry if I came off as rude. It's just...I have a hard critique on music." Mukuro apologized. "It's a bad habit of mine to critique music in the most brutal way possible...it's not like I want to..." Shiro made a "tch" noise. "Geez, stop with all of this nonsense, red hair. You know me and Shirome, whose behind me right now." She pointed back, where everyone looked. At first it was nothing, but then a figure appeared; Shirome. "Well, I was bound to get caught, especially since you can sense me..." Shirome calmly replied. Ryuu just flopped on the floor and sighed. Ishida walked up to the poor male and patted his head. "It's alright, Ryuu." "Yeah, you just need a little more practice and you'll get there." Koki said sitting next to Ryuu. Mukuro suddenly put on a mischievous smile. "How about we show you how it's done, buddy? And don't be sad, Shiro really ha-" Shiro hit Mukuro on the shoulder hard, making them squeal. "Fine! Geez. Let us just show you how it's done, kay?" Ryuu was on the verge of crying but obliged anyway. "F-Fine." Ishida helped Ryuu up. Ishida, Koki, and Ryuu made their way off the stage as Ryuu accidentally went into ghost mode out of nervousness. Ishida looked around. "Where's Red?" "I-I'm right here." Ryuu said as he turned it off and hid behind Ishida, fumbling with his cardigan. While Mukuro and Shirome made their way to the stage, Shiro slowly made her way to Ryuu, holding his cheek. "You're annoying, so please shut it." She kissed his cheek. "Please, watch me carefully, okay?" Ryuu nodded as his face turned red. As the three males sat down, Ishida questioned Ryuu. "So you got yourself a little girlfriend, huh?" "N-No, it's nothing like that." Ryuu said, looking to the side, his legs up against his chest. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say..." Ishida teased. "Vulture, make sure you watch me very carefully, or else you'll be in for a punishment when we get back..." Shirome said towards Koki. "U-Uh, y-yeah..." Koki held his face, feeling kinda excited for a 'punishment'. 'Him too? Am I the only one who doesn't have someone?' Ishida thought to himself. "Old man! Give your most brutal and honest response! No room for kindness! But I would appreciate it..." Mukuro pouted teasingly, getting the mic ready. "Now, this is a special song we made, and it's important for all three of us. So please...listen closely..." Mukuro smiled sadly. Ryuu looked at them, making eye contact with Shiro, staring into her eyes. 'I never realized how pretty her eyes are.' Shiro noticed this, and looked away, face filled with embarrassment. "Can we start now, Muku?" "Anything for you, Shi-Chan!" Mukuro snapped their fingers and then some sort of upbeat music started playing for about 35 seconds before they finally started singing. "Even during cold and lonely sleepless nights, I feel like tonight’s the night I can finally say goodbye, Feel my heart it’s beating faster now!" Mukuro sang, having a female voice whilst doing it. "Can you even see when you don’t know which way you’re going?" Shiro sang in a cute sounding voice. "But it’s too late, I’ll play the game, cause I can’t hide through all my feelings showing..." Shirome sang with a mysterious sounding voice. "Getting. Caught up. In the moment, can you feel me lose control?" They sang in unison, each adding on as the verse progressed. "SENSATION!" "There’s no use in pretending!" Mukuro sang. "SENSATION!" "Hey, can you feel it rising?" Shiro sang. "SENSATION!" "Cause I'm not comprehending-" Shirome sang. "Why we weren't like this from the beginning?" Mukuro added. "SENSATION!" "Extraordinary feeling." Shiro sang. "Good vibrations from you got me reeling." Shirome sang. "I don’t care whatever happens to me..." Mukuro sang, looking down. "Just take me away from here and save me." All 3 of them sang in unison. "Falling. Deeper. For. You. Baby." The music continued playing for about 11 seconds before Shiro sang again. "Even though I've gotten used to this by now, It's bitter and sweet but seems like this thing we have between us is-" "Slowly falling right apart!" "I hate leaving things the way they are so please indulge me..." Shirome sang. "Enter into this situation with a level-headed way of thinking..." Mukuro sang. "SENSATION!" "This pleasure’s nothing guilty." Shiro sang. "SENSATION!" "I don’t need any pity." Shirome continued. "SENSATION!" "Ramp up the difficulty." Mukuro added on. "If this is what they all call reality..." Shiro sang. "SENSATION!" "We're breaking all conventions." Shirome continued. "Watch me now-'" "Hey, can you feel the tension?" Mukuro sang. "'Going far-'" "Beyond your expectations." Shiro added. "Coming back to you like an addiction." They all continued. "Give. Me. All. Of. Your. Attention." The music continued on for about 20 seconds, before they continued to sing again. "I. Will. Keep. On. Loving. You. With. Each. And. Every. Bit. Of. Me." They sang, each of them adding on as they go. "'SENSATION!" "With nothing left unspoken." Shirome added. "SENSATION!" "It’s out there in the open." Mukuro continued. "SENSATION!" "I know the risks I’ve taken." Shiro added again. "Can you even start to understand them?" Shirome continued. "SENSATION!" "Cause there's no point in stopping..." Mukuro added. "History-'" "It's really truly starting." Shiro added again. "'I'll show you-'" "A miracle, my darling." Shirome sang. "'Watch out cause a brand new age is dawning." "SENSATION!" "There's no use in pretending..." Mukuro looked kinda sad. "SENSATION!" "Hey, can you feel it rising?" Shiro asked in a singing tone. "SENSATION!" "Cause I'm not comprehending-" Shirome looked down. "Why we weren't like this from the beginning." Mukuro finished Shirome's verse. "SENSATION!" "Extraordinary feeling." Shiro sang. "Good vibrations from you got me reeling." Shirome sang. "I don’t care whatever happens to me..." Mukuro sang, looking down. "Just take me away from here and save me!" "Falling. Deeper. For. You. Maybe. Never. Let. Me. Go. Now. Baby." The three ended the song with everyone's eyes widened and staring at them. "Wow!" Ryuu looked at them with sparkles in his eyes. "I loved that!" "So, what did all of you think?" Mukuro asked with a mischievous smile. "It was amazing." Ishida smiled. "It makes me wanna practice more. It inspires me!" Koki exclaimed. "I loved it." Ryuu said quietly, looking at his hands. Suddenly, Mukuro's lit up. They got off stage and run to Ishida, hugging him. "Thanks, old man!" Shiro and Shirome got off stage and went to where Mukuro was. "What did you think of my singing voice, red hair?" Shiro asked Ryuu quietly. "I like it. It's beautiful." Ryuu said, looking up at Shiro. Shiro looked down, embarrassed. "T-Thank you..." She mumbled. Then Ryuu noticed her eyes again. "Y-Your eyes...I've never realized how p-p-pretty they are." Ryuu said, stuttering. Shiro's eyes widened, her face turning a slight red. "W-W-What did you say?" Ryuu realized what he said and widened his eyes. "N-Nothing!" Shiro, however, did not believe him. 'I've got an interesting idea...' "Come on, red hair...can you please tell me the truth?" Shiro replied, looking at him with sad eyes, seemingly about to cry. "I-I said you have pretty eyes." Ryuu stuttered out. Shiro put her finger on his lips, silencing him. "If I had to tell you the truth...your eyes are pretty and cute. Makes you look pretty handsome if I do say so myself..." "T-Thank you." Ryuu blushed. "Your face..." Shiro touched Ryuu's blushed face. "Why is it so hot?" "It is?" Ryuu said, touching his face. "I-It's because I'm blushing." "And why is that, huh?" Shiro asked, teasingly. "B-Because y-you said I'm handsome and no one usually says things like that to me." Ryuu said, looking to the side. Shiro went silent, then bumped Ryuu on the head. "Stop making me feel guilty about messing with you, red hair." "Sorry..." Ryuu slightly smiled. "Again. Stop it. When you say 'sorry', it makes me feel weird, and I despise it." Shiro coldly said, grabbing her chest. Suddenly, a phone vibration was heard coming from Shiro's pocket. Ryuu raised his eyebrow and looked at Shiro. Shiro got her phone out of pocket, checking through the messages. "Oh, a text from Q." "Who's Q?" Ryuu asked. "Oh, he's a good friend of mine, well, online friend. We play games together, along with Shirome and Mukuro. He's pretty cool..." Shiro responded, looking at her phone. 'He?' Ryuu thought to himself as he felt himself get angry for some reason, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Ryuu sighed and unclenched his fists. 'I don't need to be mad in front of her.' "Oh." Ryuu said, taking out his phone from his pocket. He heard Shiro sigh. "Not again..." Ryuu gave Shiro a questioning look. "You're...jealous, aren't you?" Shiro asked, looking up at Ryuu with questioning eyes. "N-No..." Ryuu stuttered. "You're stuttering. And your eyes tell me that you're lying. But why are you jealous, I wonder...?" Shiro replied, staring at Ryuu with strange looking eyes.